PWP
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Ketika masing-masing sudah tak menahan hasrat terpendamnya. Ketika masing-masing dapat menjadi dominan. /RiEren dan EreRi/ M untuk jaga-jaga/ Judul mengatakan segalanya.


**-o0o-**

**PWP**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama **

**PWP © Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Typos | OOC | Yaoi | AU | Lime | PWP | Pendek | Drabbles(?) | dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Rivaille X Eren | Eren X Rivaille **

**Rate: M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

**.**

**.**

**RIEREN**

Manik kelabu itu terbuka perlahan saat sinar matahari mencoba menyeruak masuk ke kelopak matanya. Ia mengedip beberapa saat sebelum mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Mengerang sesaat akan rasa pening yang tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya. Kemungkinan akibat "minum" terlalu banyak tadi malam.

Ia melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati gundukan berbalut selimut dengan di atasnya tampak surai cokelat sebagai penghias. Ia menarik sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajah itu, dan tersenyum tipis secara sekilas ketika melihat wajah polos di balik selimut itu.

Ia beranjak dari kasur dengan perlahan berharap tak membangunkan pemuda lainnya. Melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang berdetak pelan di sudut kamar sebelum menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Ia terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar manis di pinggangnya dan air bening yang menetes perlahan dari rambutnya. Ia ingin sekali setidaknya menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding batu kamar mandinya akan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Tapi ia tak melakukan hal itu. Tentu saja... _Jaim_.

"Rivaille?" suara serak khas orang bangun tidur segera menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya.

Ia menatap datar pemuda bermata hijau kebiruan yang tampak sedang menggeliatkan badannya. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan saat melihat dada bidang pemuda tersebut. Ah, dua buah titik berwarna kemerahan itu seakan menarik untuk dijilat.

Apalagi penampilan pemuda tersebut membuat Rivaille semakin harus menahan hasratnya. Pasalnya rambut kecokelatan itu tampak berantakkan, membuat kesan seksi tersendiri baginya. Lalu leher jenjang yang seharusnya berwarna putih itu penuh dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan dan sedikit biru di beberapa tempat.

Ah, Rivaille sudah tak kuat lagi.

Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda yang masih saja memasang wajah polos itu.

"Rivaille, kau kenapa? Bukannya kau haru–"

Ia segera menerjang pemuda itu hingga terjatuh di kasur. Kemudian memerangkap tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kedua tangannya di kanan kiri kepala cokelat itu.

"Riv–Hmpf..."

Ia mencium bibir kemerahan yang sedikit bengkak itu dengan penuh nafsu. Menggigit kecil agar ia mendapatkan akses penuh untuk menginvasi mulut hangat itu. Ia baru melepaskan bibir manis itu ketika tangan di bawahnya itu memukul dadanya pelan sebagai tanda membutuhkan udara.

Ia menikmati pemandangan di mana kekasihnya itu dengan wajah memerah manis, nafas terengah-engah, dan saliva yang mengalir di dagunya itu. Rivaille sudah mencapai _limit_nya...

"B–bukannya kau harus kerja, Rivaille?" Eren bertanya sambil berusahan menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kerja urusan nanti..." Balasnya sambil menarik perlahan selimut yang melindungi tubuh putih penuh bercak merah dimana-mana itu.

"Tapi, bukannya kau ada rapat? Aku juga harus ke kamp–" dengan cepat Rivaille membungkam mulut itu dengan mulutnya dan menginvasi dalamnya sekali lagi.

"Hanji bisa mengatasinya. Kau ke kampus adalah urusan mudah. Aku akan mengantarmu," balas Rivaille sambil mencium leher jenjang itu.

"T – tapi.. Ngg... kita baru saja melakukannya.. Ah!.. tadi malam," balas Eren di sela-sela desahan tertahannya.

"Memang. Tapi kau harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang kau lakukan pagi ini,"

"Apa? Aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Kau akan tahu nantinya... Nikmati saja sekarang,"

Pagi itu Rivaille terpaksa telat masuk kerja dan mendapat cengiran khas Hanji Zoe mendapatkan buruannya; dan Eren terpaksa berjalan dengan sedikit susah akibat ulah Rivaille di kampusnya bonus tatapan bertanya dari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

**ERERI **

Eren menelan ludahnya dengan susah. _Sabar Eren... Sabar_, batinnya berulang-ulang berharap dapat meredakan debaran jantungnya. Keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari dahinya dan membasahi kerah bajunya. Ah, ia sudah gerah sekali dan ingin keluar dari ruangan ini.

Ia menahan nafasnya saat benda di depannya –yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan- bergerak. Ia menekan perlahan sesuatu yang sudah muncul di bawahnya dengan perlahan; mencoba menahan nafsunya yang membucah.

"Eren, bantu aku dengan bagian sini."

Suara perintah itu tak ia indahkan walaupun ia tahu ia pasti akan mendapat hukuman jika tak menggubsirnya sama sekali. Ia terlalu fokus pada benda yang sedang ia amati.

"Eren!"

Seruan kali ini Eren tersentak kaget dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya agar kembali bersih dari pikiran kotor, "Baik Kopral!" jawabnya. Ia segera menghampiri rak buku yang di depannya ada Rivaille yang berusaha menggapai ujung tertinggi rak buku tersebut sambil berjinjit.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu Kopral?"

"Jongkok."

Eren terdiam sesaat dan menatap pria di depannya dengan bingung. Tetapi ia segera melaksanakan perintah itu ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari atasannya.

Ia segera menjongkokkan dirinya di depan rak buku dan menunggu Rivaille untuk memberi perintah lainnya. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika Rivaille menaiki bahunya dan menaruh kakinya di antara lehernya.

"Naik."

Perintah singkat itu segera dilaksanakan oleh Eren dan ia tak tahu betapa tersiksanya ia setelahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu di leher belakangnya itu, yang sangat pasti ia ketahui. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan ketika Rivaille bergoyang dan malah semakin menekan sesuatu itu pada lehernya.

Eren berkomat-kamit dalam hatinya agar sabar dan mencoba bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah"nya" sekarang dengan cepat dan tanpa diketahui atasannya ini.

"Turun."

Ia mendesah lega dalam hati ketika Rivaille memerintahnya untuk turun. Ketika Rivaille sudah turun ia segera membelakangi Kopralnya itu dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa gugupnya. _Tahan Eren ... Tahan_, batinnya berkomat kamit.

Ketika ia rasa sudah tenang, ia merasa ganjil akan terdiamnya Rivaille. Rivaille biasanya segera menyuruh-nyuruhnya lagi, ia berbalik dan semakin merana.

Di depannya, Kopralnya sedang berusahan membersihkan debu di bagian terdalam sofa yang ada di ruangan ini. Mau tidak mau Eren mendapatkan tontonan gratis akan pantat Rivaille yang bergoyang-goyang.

Ah, ia sudah mencapai _limit_nya.

Ia mendekati Kopralnya itu dan segera menarik tangan berselimut sarung tangan putih itu. Kemudian dengan segera membanting tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke sofa empuk.

"Oi, Bocah! Kau kenapa?" seru Rivaille sambil melepaskan masker penutup hidung-mulutnya.

"Kopral..." ucap Eren dengan nafas memburunya. "Saya sudah tak tahan,"

"Biarkan saya "memakan" Anda, Kopral..." desah Eren pada telinga Rivaille sebelum menggigit lembut telinga itu.

"Ngh..." Rivaille dengan cepat menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara desahan itu. Wajah memerah dengan cepat dan suhu tubuhnya naik, membuatnya gerah.

"Jangan ditutup... Mendesahlah Rivaille..." Ucap Eren sambil menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"Mendesahlah karenaku..."

Rivaille hanya bisa terdiam kaku dan menerima semua apa yang ia dapat dari Eren. Walaupun nanti ia yakin ia akan mendapat tatapan bersemangat dari si penggila titan itu dan Eren yang tampak berpuas hati.

**-END-**

**A/n**:

*tepar*

Uhm, maaf kalau ini fic gaje banget. Sumpah ini pertama kalinya saya bikin rate M. Walaupun nyerempet tapi saya tepar sumpah. Saya gak pernah kuat bikin lemon, walaupun tiap hari pasti baca. *aib

Dan lagi saya masih di bawah umur.

Oke, makasih banyak bagi manusia yang berhasil membaca sampai bawah. Maaf atas typos dan ke-OOC-an tokohnya. Maaf juga kalau tidak nge—hot mungkin.. *dibakar

Akhir kata, ada yang mau review?

Review Please?


End file.
